non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraz-Urb'luu
Fraz-Urb'luu, Prince of Deception is a demon inhabiting the Abyssal Planes. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition This huge monster has strength equal to that of a storm giant. Each powerful fist delivers a blow of 13-18 points of damage, while Fraz-Urb'luu can also bite any opponent he is holding for 3-18 points. His 15-foot long, razor-barbed tail can slash for 1-12 points, or it can entwine and lift a victim, allowing him to bite or hit. Fraz-Urb'luu can, at will, use at the 20th level any one of the following powers: darkness (30-foot radius), dispel magic, polymorph others or self, hypnotic pattern, misdirection, suggestion, programmed illusion, telekinese 10,000 gp weight, teleport, or veil. Once per day he can perform any of the following, 1 at a time per round: prismatic spray, plane shift, power word, blind. While he can gate in 1-4 Type I demons, Fraz-Urb'luu is also able to deceive another demon prince or princess into believing that he or she has been summoned, and it is 75% likely that the Prince of Deception will choose to deceive rather than gating the lesser demons. In the case of summoning Type I demons, there is a 60% likelihood of success, while it is 75% likely that Fraz-Urb'luu will be able to cause another of the greatest demons to appear. Naturally, the demon lord appearing will be in a fury to find himself tricked, and it is 85% probable that the creatures nearby will suffer, for the Prince of Deception will have gone elsewhere. In addition to being 70% resistant to magic, Fraz-Urb'luu is completely resistant to spells which detect or influence (charm, command, dominate, hypnotize, suggest, etc.). He speaks all known human tongues and is able to telepathically communicate with most other creatures. Fraz-Urb'luu dwells on an abyssal plane which seems to be totally flat and featureless. The dreary place is actually alive to the demon's wishes, and shapes itself accordingly into hills, caves, etc. From the experiences of the individuals who have been there and returned, the horrible place is not only depressing and sickening, but magic items there lose their dweomer (as proved by the loss of swords of utmost prowess carried there by the 2 hapless individuals). Therefore, while the demon undoubtedly has a great store of treasure (O, P, S, T, U, Z), it seems 90% certain that items of magical nature other than artifacts or relics will be spoiled. Fraz-Urb'luu's hulking body is covered in short, coarse hair. His feet are broad and splayed, and his hands are very large and stubby. The demon's visage is beautiful but cruel and the mouth is huge and fanged. Large, ragged ears rise from a central portion of the skull to beyond the domed, rather pointed, head. He has pale blue hair and grayish skin, and 2 vast wings of dull black project from his back. The demon's tail is hairless, from a gray base to a pale blue tip. For several centuries Fraz-Urb'luu was trapped and held in a stone prison in the dungeons beneath Castle Greyhawk. Many adventurers unwary enough o converse with him were destroyed forever, but eventually 2 powerful characters, a magic-user and a cleric, were duped into performing a series of heroic deeds which set him free. Both were transported to Fraz-Urb'luu's own plane as his slaves. The enraged demon lord has sworn vengeance upon all humankind for his long torment. Fraz-Urb'luu is searching for his staff, a powerful instrument which is said to combine the powers of a staff of command with those of a rod of beguiling and a rod of rulership. The dreaded artifact was stolen from Fraz-Urb'luu when he was imprisoned, and even the other demon princes do not desire its recovery. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Living Characters Category:Royalty